1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle-training platform and more specifically, to a virtual reality bicycle-training simulation platform that acts as interface means between a bicycle and a multimedia system.
2. Description of the Related Art
People may use a bicycle for physical exercise indoors. A bicycle comprises a base, a flywheel pivotally supported on the base, a pedal mechanism for pedaling by the user to rotate the flywheel, a pair of handlebars for the holding of the hands when the user pedaling the pedal mechanism, and a damper that imparts a damping resistance to the flywheel.
However, it is monotonous to ride a bicycle. The player may get tired of riding the bicycle soon. In order to attract people to ride a bicycle, a TV monitor, computer monitor, virtual reality eyepieces, or the like may be incorporated with a bicycle, for enabling the player to simulate riding of a bicycle in the open field. The player controls the handlebars and flywheel speed to link the bicycle to the virtual reality. The virtual reality system may provide a feedback control to change the damping resistance and/or tilting angle of the bicycle subject to the road condition in the virtual reality.
However, to enjoy the aforesaid virtual reality game at home, one should purchase the whole system including the bicycle. The bicycle of this system has a fixed size, not suitable for all people of different body sizes. Further, it is not economic to buy the whole system including the bicycle if the consumer already has a bicycle at home.